Back to square one
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: If he knew what he knew now about that hidden bottle, he would have never drank it...or would he?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Back to square one

Sum: Souichi would have never drank that bottle if he knew it would lead to this! Or would he?

Rating: T maybe M

A/N: Guess you could say this takes place in volume 7, since thats when they had their major fight, I'm really glad Souichi didn't bring up the bottle, but a part of me just couldn't help but think...'what if he did?' So here it is-

Kinda ^^;

* * *

"I haven't even done it once because I wanted to have I?" Souichi yelled. Morinaga was taken aback by this, was this Sempie's true feelings?

"Sempie...I'm sorry, but even so...you, you have felt something...right? I mean you even seemed jealous, isn't that why you didn't want me to see Maskai again?"

Souichi snapped, "I just didn't want you getting wrapped up in something wired again! But you always find a way to bring it back to that huh? Get a hold of your love filled brain!" He cried. "If I knew what I do now, I...I would have NEVER DRANK FROM THAT DAMN BOTTLE!"

That was it, there was no doubt anymore, these were Sempies true thoughts, his real feelings this whole time...and it hurt...Morinaga felt the words crush his very soul.

As soon as the words left his mouth Morinaga was out the door, he couldn't take it, the love of his life hated him, and worse he felt he had really come close to his heart each time they made love...but it was just an illusion after all. He would never have Souichi's heart in a million years.

Souichi slumped on the counter, did he really mean that? Would he have never touched that bottle if he knew what it would do to his life? More importantly, would he have been happy with the way his life was before then if it were to stay that way for life?

'Of course I would!' he spat at his thoughts, 'I'm not some damn freaking homo! It would have been better if it stayed that way...wouldn't it?'

The day soon turned to night and there was still no sign of Morianga coming home, Souichi sat on the couch for a few hours waiting. 'When is that idiot going to be back?' that thought bugged him. 'Why do I even care?' getting up he went to his room and shut and locking the door went to bed.

For a while he couldn't sleep, tossing and turning in bed, but at last he drifted off.

"So I heard you would wish for things to go back to the way they use to be, before you found and drank that hidden bottle in Morinaga's place."

Souichi was startled waking up. "Don't be scared, I'm only a dream sprite." the voice spoke.

"W-What?"

"I'm here to grant your wish, if you want I will take you back into time to the day you were drinking at Morinaga's house up to the point he left to get more beer, your actions from there will either keep your life as it is now, or put you back into the life you had long before then."

Souichi thought about it for a moment and answered, "Before the black mail you mean?" why he couldn't just say yes or no was a mystery to the sprite, but then that was Souichi for you.

"If that's what you wish to call it then yes."

Souichi gave a swift nod and a white light filled his eyes.

"Ah, damn it!" he whined filling light headed and...drunk? Opening his eyes he found himself in Morianga's old apartment when he was living by himself, and Souichi still living with his little sister and Mrs. Matsuda.

"It feels so odd now, being here in this place." looking around he noticed Morinaga looking at him. 'When did he get here?' he mentally screamed.

"Sempie? Are you alright, I think you have had too much to drink..."

"I'm fine!" he snapped, why he wasn't sure but at least Morinaga wouldn't find it out of the ordinarily since he clearly remembered he was pissed the whole day from finding out his little brother had become one of 'them' and now was getting married to that no good Kurokawa!

"Go get me some more beer!" he yelled, again he didn't know why, he felt maybe it was because he wanted some time to think.

"Ok, Sempie, okay. I'll pick up some snacks too." and was out the door.

Souichi felt his heart pounding, he knew where that bottle was, his eyes, without realizing it, drifted to the cabinet it was stored in.

'Whould I?...crap,' maybe making Morianga get more beer was a bad idea now; now he had to think about if he really would drink from it again, or just leave it.

"What I'm I thinking! I'm not touching that damn thing! I'll just stay here and wait for him to return, then none of that homo crap would have ever happened!"

And with that, Souichi lied down on the bed and waited.

* * *

At first I planed on making this a one shot, but after re-reading it and editing, I changed my mind, its going to be a two shot instead. If not more...

x3


	2. Chapter 2

Souichi lay there in wait as the seconds ticked by ever so slowly.

'How long is that moron going to take?' Souichi barked in his head. He couldn't take it, so many things running in and out of his mind...deep down he didn't want Morianga back any time soon, while another part wanted him to hurry so he could forget the whole thing. But...was that really what he wanted? Did he want to forget all the sweet nothings the younger would whisper in his ear, the sweet words of 'I love you' the feeling of being loved both in words and actions?

Souichi shook his head, no, why would he miss such things? Those where words and actions he was supposed to use on a nice women, not another man to him!

Something at that thought plunged him deep down...would he even try to find a female partner? He never tried before, but...Souichi thought for a moment. 'The reason I never took it upon my self to seek out such a partner is because I'm very busy, that's all. Its not like I'm incapable of loving a women, that's not it at all, I know-I just have to find enough time to not be so busy, and go out some place, then I can put this oh thing behind me.' he thought happily. Then he felt that same pain within...he was known as the tyrant of the school, there ws no way any female would want him, and worse, he had been attading that same school for years and never once made a friend, little lone a female friend-he didn't know really anyone at that school; Morianga had more friends them him and hadn't even been there near as long as Souichi.

That wasn't the only thing bothering him, thinking on it now, he never once even looked at a female with interest. That alone bothered him more...if there was anyone in his life he was to miss greatly and do anything in the world for to keep, WAS Morianga.

'Shit...'

This was getting frustrating, no matter how he looked at it he always thought back to Morinaga.

"That guy...he sure does enjoy taking his sweet ass time!" he barked at the empty room. 'if he would just hurry up and get back I can put all this behind me, then I don't ever have to deal with his stupid ass going on a rut on me again!'

Souichi gripped his chest as another wave of pain struck. 'what...whats wrong with me...? Why...is it so...painful?'

Sitting up in the bed his thoughts slowly drifted to his and Morinaga's first time. On that same bed where Morianga had taken him beyond his free will...yet, he felt as if...he missed it.

Suddenly Souichi snapped his head up as he heard the front door open.

'He's back?'

"I'm home Sempai, I bought the beer."

Souichi's heart began to pound, what was he going to do? Did he really want things to go back the way they were? Did he? He wasn't sure anymore.

The door to the bed room then slowly opened and Morinaga walked through.

"Ah, here you are Sempai...I even got you some more cigarettes since I noticed you were out." he said placing the bag down on the floor in front of Souichi.

It was to late, and now he felt even more pain crushing his chest. What was with that? Why was it so painful for him to 'not' touch that damn bottle?

"I...I think I want...to head home." Souichi said getting up, truth was he felt like crying, and he'd be damned if he let Morinaga see, it was bad enough he let the younger see him cry twice as it was.

"Go home? But...Sempai, I thought you wanted me to drink with you all night? I even made out the extra bedding for you." Morianga stated clearly hurt.

Souichi felt horrible, he hated to see Morinaga with those hurt eyes, but he couldn't stay, not after he wasted his chance, everything would go back to the way it was before, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Sempai? Are you okay?" Souichi stared at Morinaga oddly a bit shocked. "Are...are you crying?"

At that Souichi put a hand to his face and notice he was indeed crying. 'Shit.'

"Sempai..somethings wrong, please...talk to me."

But he couldn't- he couldn't tell Morinaga the truth, it would kill him, he would be turning his back on everything he believed in. Without looking at his Kouhai he ran out the door.

* * *

Sorry, not a very long chapter, but then there really is no 'huge' plot to this either so a short chapter is acceptable.

Now I could be mean and leave it at this...but-

I'll be nice, there is 'one' chapter left. ^^ lets see how it turns out shall we?

Review and make my day. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Souichi ran all the way home and flopped down on his bed, tears rolling down his cheeks like a steady stream.

How could this happen? Why wasn't everything going away, why did he still feel that empty feeling of being near his Kouhai? If only it would disappear, then the feeling would never be there to begin with and he could move on with his 'normal' life.

_'The feelings wont go away.'_ it was the voice again; the dream sprite. _'you wished to be brought back to this time and place to make your new choice, but you never said you wanted to forget what had already happened.'_

Souichi suddenly became pissed. "What do you mean? If it never happened then these feelings should never be! Right?"

_'This is true, but they are feeling you, your self, have to get rid of...one can not just simply get ride of memories, even if they never did happen, to your mind now it was all just a dream, but you feel it and deep down, even if you deny it, you miss it, and want it back-it is those feelings alone that would let you forget. Only if you truly want things back the way they were, you have to be the one to remove it.'_

"I DO WANT TO FORGET IT!" Souichi yelled.

_'Do you really?_'

Souichi stopped for a moment, his eyes wide as if a deer stuck in the head lights.

'Do I?'

He pulled at his hair in frustration! "NO! It's not like that!" he yelled, but he was so upset more tears escaped him and all he could do was hide his face in his pillow.

"I'm not a homo! I'm NOT!"

The more he cried the more he thought of Morinaga, suddenly he could have sworn he felt his Kouhai breathing on him.

"Sempai...do you want me?"

His body quivered, and he shot his head up, suddenly he saw just who he least expected to see.

Morinaga was standing at his door. "Sempai?"

Souichi snapped, "What do you think you're doing here! Get out!"

"But...eh, I was just really worried, you're acting strange, and that's not like you Sempai. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened! Now go away!"

"Okay Sampai okay...I'm sorry. I'll leave." With that Morinaga turned to leave.

Souichi, without realizing it grabbed his arm.

"Huh?" Morinaga looked down at the older man. Souichi then noticed he was still holding on to his Kouhai and let go quickly.

"Er...never mind." he said blushed and turning away.

Morinaga was confused. Giving a sigh he answered, "Look Sempai, I don't understand what's going on, but if you want to talk, I'm here for you...okay." He left.

Souichi jumped up and yelled. "NO!" making Morinaga stop in his tracks.

"Sempai?"

He didn't know what to do, he was at a loss, but all he did know, was he wanted Morinaga...more then a friend. It was true, he would miss Morinaga's sweet words in his ear, the feel of his Kouhai...everything, as much as he hated it, he loved it.

He clung to Morinaga, hopping his stupid Kouhai, would understand somewhere in him that he wasn't wanting to lose him, and wanted him more then a friend.

Morinaga seemed to understand something, becuase he couldn't stop himself from kissing the other man.

Sempai's body reacted so wonderfully, and Morinaga could feel it. "Sempai...I...I'm sorry, I...can't stop my self..."

Sempai sudden;y felt his back hit his bed, his little sister was fast asleep, but that was the last thing on his mind right now, everything was as it should be.

Souichi may have had many memories of his and Morianga's times together, but he knew very well, this was he's 'new' first time.

"Sempai...I'm so happy...your, your not pushing me away." Morinaga stated as he laid the other down.

"Don't...get the wrong idea...moron, I just don't want you to leave me."

"Leave you? Sempai, I would never leave you."

"Yes you would!" Souichi snapped. "If I drank that bottle you would have gone into a rut on me, and then leave once I said something!" he yelled without really realizing what he was saying.

Morinaga looked at him in utter shock and confusion. "Did...did you drank it Sempai?" he suddenly began checking Sempai as if it was the drug making him act such a way.

"I didn't! And now the relationship we had will never be, because I missed my chance!" then the words clicked a little to late to him, and he covered his mouth with a strong blush. "I..I mean..."

Morinaga smiled but only leaned over and kissed the slightly older man. "I don't understand what's going on with you Sempai, but if it means you, in your own way, accept me, then I don't care." and he deepened the kiss making Souichi sutter.

"I love you Sempai."

_'it seems you have gotten just want you didn't know you wanted, and yet, you have chaged both your past and future...well done, Souichi-San.'_

* * *

_So did you all like it? I hope so, it's my first time doing a fic for Tyrant. ^^ _

_I plan to write more fics for this manga so keep a look out. ;)_

_anyways REVIEW! XD_


End file.
